O Dom de um Amigo
by Tay DS
Summary: Era mais um sábado a tarde qualquer de devaneios. Songfic. UA. Shonen-ai.


**Nome: **[M-Ya] Gift of a Friend

**Autor(a): **Tay DS

**Sinopse: **Era mais um sábado a tarde qualquer de devaneios. UA. Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts não me pertence u_u Se pertencesse, Riku faria strip nos jogos. A música Gift of a Friend também não me pertence, e sim a Demi Lovato (da qual não sou fã, mas veja Tinkerbell e o Tesouro Perdido e ouça essa música e verá o quão pode ser inspirador .). Oneshot sem fins lucrativos para o AkuRoku Day, que eu dou de presente para minha querida amiga Drih Kyra_Spring.

**Gift of a Friend**

Era mais um sábado a tarde qualquer.

O tédio parecia querer começar a consumir Roxas desde a sexta-feira, quando o sinal da escola anunciara o término das aulas do dia. Não que amasse o colégio ou seus colegas de turma, mas ficar em pleno sábado vagando para qualquer canto da casa. Odiava tempos ociosos.

O sol ainda brilhava forte no céu quando o loiro chegou a conclusão de que não adiantaria passar os milhares de canais da TV a cabo, pois nada acharia de interessante.

_Nem ao menos um daqueles documentários sobre a construção de algum monumento!,_ o loiro pensou ao bufar entediado.

Desligou a TV e jogou o controle no sofá. A passos arrastados, ele subiu as escadas de sua casa em direção ao andar de cima, onde estaria o seu quarto, com sua cama e todos os seus poucos pertences que lá havia.

Não tocou na maçaneta da porta para mudar de ideia mais uma vez. Seu quarto era o lugar menos atrativo para um dia tedioso como aquele. Precisava sair para respirar e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Algo que fosse proveitoso.

Porém, ele adentrou o seu quarto apenas para colocar uma camiseta e uma calça jeans decente que achasse em seu guarda-roupa. Quando viu que estava aceitável para um passeio por algumas quadras, ele deixou o cômodo em direção à porta de entrada da casa.

Devia ser por volta das três da tarde. Não havia reparado no relógio e ele odiava em não saber as horas quando saía para algum lugar. Bufou e preferiu morrer sem aquela informação a ter que ir atrás de um relógio em sua casa.

A rua estava um pouco movimentada. Alguns carros deixavam as casas, enquanto em outras, as velhas senhoras cuidavam de seu jardim carinhosamente. Paisagens bem costumeiras para um típico sábado de primavera.

Quando alcançou a esquina, ele olhou para os lados. Não sabia que direção tomar. Roxas também não se preocupou com isso. Retirou seus fones de ouvido do bolso da calça e os colocou cuidadosamente em seus ouvidos. Por fim, seguiu o caminho da direita.

Caminhou por algumas quadras bastante distraído. Ora olhava para o céu, ainda azul, e suas nuvens que pareciam dançar com o movimento da brisa que vinha das árvores, ora ele focava sua sombra projetada no chão.

As músicas no aparelho de MP3 tocavam aleatoriamente, mas o garoto nem parecia notar. Quem o visse de longe iria apenas achar que ele estava concentrado em algo importante. Mas a verdade era que ele não pensava em simplesmente nada. Não sabia se isso era possível, mas apenas visualizava a paisagem de maneira alheia.

Próximo a um ponto de ônibus, ele viu algumas poucas pessoas que esperavam pelo transporte para qualquer lugar de escolha deles. Um lampejo passou por sua cabeça, e o rapaz decidiu por ir até lá.

O ônibus que iria pegar demorou quase vinte minutos para passar. Ele estava relativamente cheio.

_Pelo menos não está um enorme aperto aqui dentro., _ele pensou ao se segurar em uma das barras para não perder o equilíbrio e cair enquanto o ônibus andava muito rápido.

A paisagem corria pelas janelas, enquanto o tempo parecia passar tranquilamente ali dentro. Em umas cinco paradas, ele desceu e recomeçou a andar, pois o resto do percurso deveria ser feito a pé. Entrou em uma rua qualquer, sem prestar atenção na placa que continha o nome da mesma, e seguiu sem pensar muito. Aquele trecho nem estava tão tumultuado. Alguns carros, provavelmente de famílias, estavam estacionados por ali. Perto de um dos veículos, ele podia ver uma família passeando alegremente na mesma direção que o loiro.

Finalmente o parque estava visível. Roxas esboçou um sorriso e apressou o passo para alcançar a entrada do lugar.

O parque era enorme. Havia um lago mais à parte noroeste. O garoto recordou que a paisagem era belíssima durante o pôr do sol. Seguindo ao leste, o parque havia uma trilha de caminhada por entre as árvores, que o final do percurso levava ao lago. Mais ao sul, perto da entrada por onde Roxas estava, era visível as crianças brincando nos balanços, escorregas, gangorras entre outras travessuras na areia com seus familiares gritando para tomarem cuidado o tempo todo.

O loiro se espreguiçou antes de começar uma caminhada até as árvores. Caminhou pela trilha calçada do lugar, enquanto tomava cuidado para desviar dos ciclistas, skatistas e patinadores que por ali circulavam.

Mais à frente havia um grupo aglomerado, que chamou a atenção do garoto. Retirou seus fones e os guardou no bolso, enquanto desligava o aparelho de MP3.

O motivo da aglomeração eram dois rapazes que tocavam instrumentos por ali. Um deles era loiro, com um cabelo um tanto peculiar, de olhos azuis, vestido com o básico jeans, tênis e camisa de mangas curtas, e possuía uma sitar de um tom mais forte de azul. Ele tocava e às vezes cantava em coro com o outro alegremente. Já o segundo, da qual chamou mais a atenção de Roxas, possuía cabelos vermelhos espetados e revoltosos, dono de olhos verdes e tatoos discretas abaixo dos olhos. Ele vestia jeans e tênis, como o primeiro, e usava uma camiseta regata simples. Tocava violão enquanto assumia o vocal das músicas que cantava.

_Devem ser músicos esperançosos._, Roxas pensou logo de primeira. Ao ficar mais um pouco para apreciar a boa música que tocavam, ele reconheceu os dois músicos. Estudavam na mesma escola, porém, em séries mais avançadas com relação a ele.

O primeiro era Demyx. Relaxado e nada parece abalar aquele sorriso bobo que ele sempre carregava no rosto. O ruivo era Axel. Deste o loiro se lembrava melhor. Calmo, um tanto encrenqueiro quando provocado e sempre parece alheio aos acontecimentos à sua volta.

Não lembrava muito do loiro, mas de Axel lembrava bem. Durante a comissão de um político candidato a prefeito da cidade que aconteceu na escola, ele estava lá com um protesto sobre meio ambiente, já que uma história (nunca comprovada de fato) havia vazado, e informava que a prefeitura tinha intenção de vender parte do terreno daquele parque para promover a construção de um shopping ou algo parecido. Por fim, após vários escândalos e nada que pudesse provar tal história, mas para evitar caos público, a prefeitura acabou por manter o parque em seu tamanho.

As horas se passavam lentamente, e alguns dos visitantes já circulavam pelo lugar, deixando o show dos rapazes mais vazio, o que possibilitou Roxas de se aproximar mais um pouco.

O céu já havia começado a ficar alaranjado, devido ao pôr do sol. Demyx, ao terminar a música, se aproximou de Axel e o cumprimentou. Falou alguma coisa e guardou a sitar em sua bolsa. Despediu-se do ruivo e começou a se afastar em direção à saída do parque.

Axel ainda ficou olhando para algum lugar completamente alheio, enquanto segurava o violão. Quando finalmente pareceu despertar, ele guardou o instrumento e seu olhar caiu em Roxas, que apenas o encarava vagamente.

- Eu conheço você. - ele disse ao se aproximar do loiro, que acordou do transe de minutos atrás. - Você mora há duas casas de distância da minha.

- É, eu também te conheço. - Roxas disse dando de ombros. - Axel, não é? O ambientalista louco que quase destruiu a escola num protesto?

- Exato! - o ruivo confirmou com uma risada ao ouvir como o outro o chamou. - E você é Roxas, né?

O mais novo confirmou. Preparou-se para dar meia volta e continuar sua caminhada silenciosa, mas Axel o chamou, que o fez se virar para encará-lo e esperar o que quer que ele fosse pedir.

- Como assim ambientalista louco? - o ruivo perguntou ao erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, você não lembra como agiu durante aquela comissão no colégio? Você parecia mais um ativista violento do que um ambientalista pacifista. - Roxas retrucou, como se fosse algo bastante óbvio.

- Ah, você fala daquilo... - e para Axel, por mais que não fizesse muito sentindo, entendeu onde o outro queria chegar. - Não me critique, mas fiz por uma boa causa. Eu, o Demyx, o Marluxia, por mais que este negue sob qualquer pretexto, e vários colegas de turma.

O loiro nada disse depois disso. O ruivo colocou a mochila do violão nas costas e encarou o outro.

- Você tem algum compromisso para hoje ou tem pressa de chegar em casa? - ele perguntou de repente, e viu o mais novo negar. - Então aceitaria dar uma volta comigo?

Roxas arregalou os olhos surpresos. Porque aquele cara estava chamando alguém que apenas o conhece de vista por causa da escola para dar um passeio? Ele, por um momento, pensou que ele fosse algum tempo de pedófilo homossexual, mas o olhar do ruivo não expressava malícia. Apenas serenidade.

Respirou fundo e aceitou com um aceno.

Axel e ele começaram a caminhar em silêncio em direção das árvores. Ao pegarem a trilha de caminhada ali dentro, o ruivo começou a falar.

- Você gosta deste lugar? De vir aqui para passear, ver pessoas, pensar, respirar?

- É claro que sim! - o outro respondeu. - Ajuda a pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

- E gostaria de ver este lugar reduzido a um mero shopping center para pessoas que só enxergam o próprio umbigo? - ele viu o loiro quase questionar, então se apressou em continuar. - Pessoas que são egoístas e se preocupam apenas consigo.

- Não!

- Por isso não me chame de ambientalista louco sem ter algum motivo convincente, ok?

Roxas assentiu. Naquele momento, o rapaz entendeu os motivos do outro, e se sentia mal por tê-lo julgado sem conhecimento prévio.

- A área que seria entregue para a construção era este lugar aqui. - Axel falou ao olhar para as árvores. - Perderíamos várias espécies da flora que há aqui, e alguns animais poderiam morrer.

- Isso seria péssimo. Causaria um desequilíbrio aqui.

- Você presta mais atenção nas aulas de biologia do que eu. - o ruivo riu com o próprio comentário, o que arrancou um sorriso tímido do outro, que parecia corar.

Eles continuaram andando em silêncio.

Roxas pensava no que o outro tinha dito. Fazia sentido de fato. O próprio não gostaria que destruísse aquele lugar. Olhou para as árvores em volta e pensou como seria aquele lugar se ele de fato fosse destruído.

Não conseguiu, pois o mais velho chamou a sua atenção enquanto parava de caminhar. Axel saiu da trilha rumo aos arbustos, que cuidadosamente abria caminho entre eles. O loiro apenas deu de ombros e o seguiu.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Era possível sentir uma elevação no relevo do lugar. Roxas não conhecia aquela parte, e aquilo realmente o deixou a pensar se deveria ou não correr dali. Mas sua mente não teve tempo de processar qualquer coisa, pois o ruivo parou e se virou para ele, que o chamava para ver alguma coisa.

Ele andou hesitante, mas parece que todo o possível medo e nervosismo que estava sendo gerado desmoronaram ao ver a cena adiante.

O garoto tinha uma vista do lago um pouco mais a baixo. A luz do crepúsculo que se refletia na água parecia brincar com as cores dos barquinhos e de seus tripulantes que estavam por lá. Uma brisa passou por ele, que parecia deixá-lo renovado. O aroma das árvores estava agradável, e tudo parecia utópico naquela visão.

Roxas esboçou um sorriso animado e se virou para Axel, que apenas encarava tudo com um brilho nos olhos verdes. O mais velho se virou para o loiro.

- Gostou?

- Amei! Isso aqui é lindo Axel! - o garoto respondeu ainda animado.

- Não podia deixar que destruíssem isso aqui. Quer tomar um sorvete?

Roxas não negou o pedido, e juntos, eles fizeram o caminho de volta para a trilha. Caminharam até o final e chegaram próximo ao lago. Adiante, havia uma daquelas barraquinhas de sorvete. Algumas crianças estavam enfileiradas para comprar, enquanto outras escolhiam o sabor que queria.

A dupla entrou na fila, e quando finalmente o homem que perguntou de que sabor eles queriam, o ruivo nem ao menos perguntou o sabor do mais novo, e já foi pedindo dois Sea Salt Ice Cream.

- Isso é um sorvete? - Roxas perguntou duvidoso.

- Claro que sim! - o outro respondeu como algo óbvio. - Todos estranham no início, mas ele é delicioso. Eu sei que você vai adorar.

O loiro não pareceu muito certo, mas não teve tempo para questionar nada, pois o homem chegara com os dois sorvetes de coloração azulada.

Axel remexeu os bolsos da calça até tirar algumas moedas, e contou-as rapidamente antes de entregar o dinheiro.

- É por minha conta. - ele disse.

- Não! - Roxas interveio ao remexer os bolsos à procura de algum dinheiro. - Eu posso pagar, não se preocupe.

- Relaxa. Eu tenho grana demais aqui. - o ruivo falou dando de ombros, enquanto pegava os sorvetes e entregava um ao companheiro.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, e procuraram um lugar no gramado perto do lago. Axel colocou seu violão no chão delicadamente, enquanto se sentou para visualizar o lago à sua frente. Hesitante, Roxas também fez o mesmo.

- Axel? - ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos. - O que fazia no parque?

- Eu estava tocando oras. - o outro respondeu. - Eu e Demyx costumamos vir aqui nos finais de semana para tocar. Ajuda a clarear as ideias. E sempre arranjamos público. Não que a gente venha só para isso, mas é legal tocar para as pessoas. É isso o que músicos fazem e devem gostar.

- Nunca pensou em tentar seguir essa carreira?

- Várias vezes. Demyx realmente deseja isso. Meus pais não tem nada contra, mas isso aqui é mais um hobby. Eu penso muito em alguma profissão que possa cuidar das pessoas. Posso ter esse jeito desleixado, mas ninguém acredita quando eu digo que tenho aptidão com crianças. - o ruivo comentou um pouco sonhador.

- Então pensa em ser médico? - Roxas perguntou ao imaginar o mais velho vestido de jaleco branco.

- Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma aptidão para ser médico. Eu penso em ser professor de música. É legal você ver o brilho no olhar das crianças quando elas aprendem algo e se sentem satisfeitos com isso.

- Deve ser bem gratificante.

- De fato é. - o ruivo olhou para o garoto, e viu que ele não tocara em seu sorvete. - Não vai tomar?

- Estou criando coragem. - e riu timidamente.

- Tome logo antes que derreta. Acredite em mim, você não vai se arrepender.

O loiro riu descrente e olhou para o sorvete. Mesmo hesitante, ele tomou um pouco. Logo em seguida, ele arregalou os olhos, e seu sorriso se abriu de novo. Primeiramente, o sabor parecia doce, mas logo se tornou salgado como a água do mar. Por mais estranho que soasse, tinha um sabor único e era delicioso.

- E então? - Axel perguntou.

- É delicioso!

- Eu sabia. - ele riu levemente e voltou a visar o lago. - Certo Roxas, eu disse porque estava aqui. Mas você não disse o motivo de estar aqui.

O loiro tomou um pouco mais do sorvete e pensou no que falaria. Porém, não havia mistério em sua ida até aquele lugar. Respirou fundo para começar o relato.

- Estava entediado em casa. Nada na TV que fosse bom. Então decidi andar um pouco, até que peguei um ônibus para vir aqui. Sem muitas emoções. - ele contou dando de ombros.

- Porque não marcou para sair com seus amigos como adolescentes comuns fazem? - Axel perguntou.

Roxas não sabia responder. Poderia ter chamado Sora, Riku, Naminé, Kairi ou qualquer um de seus outros amigos para algum entretenimento. Isso não havia passado por sua cabeça.

Ou até soubesse o motivo, mas não queria pensar nele. Por mais que se desse bem com sua turma de escola, ele preferia passar o tempo sozinho, pensando e fazendo algo proveitoso para si. Sempre achou que estaria melhor sozinho para essas coisas do que ter alguém possivelmente enchendo a paciência.

- E você não é um adolescente comum?

- Ora Roxas, eu estava com o Demyx. Só não optei por shopping ou cinema. - ele respondeu dando de ombros, mas logo ficou sério novamente. - E não tente fugir da minha pergunta.

O loiro suspirou.

- Eu gosto mais de desfrutar as coisas sozinho. Não sou antissocial, mas prefiro desse jeito. - ele respondeu. - Satisfeito?

Axel não respondeu. Apenas parecia pensativo enquanto terminava de tomar o sorvete. O ruivo olhou o gramado em volta, e viu uma flor próxima em um arbusto. Ele caminhou até ela e a pegou. Sentiu seu aroma e voltou para onde estava.

- Você sabe do que uma flor precisa para crescer, Roxas? - ele perguntou de repente.

- Vejamos... - e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. - Precisa de luz, água, nutrientes...

- E elas crescem sozinhas ou várias crescem ao mesmo tempo?

- Geralmente várias. - ele respondeu mais uma vez, sem entender tudo aquilo. - Mas porque as perguntas?

- Roxas, eu sei que você diz que adora ficar sozinho, mas não é verdade. - o ruivo disse. - Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho. Você é como essa flor, sabia?

- Como assim? - o outro não pôde deixar de ficar espantado com o que Axel dizia.

- Sem tudo isso o que você disse, essa flor não cresceria nunca. Ela morreria. Você não pode querer fazer tudo ou sempre estar sozinho. Acha que pode, que consegue ficar bem, mas não consegue se guiar sozinho. Eu te observo às vezes na escola. Você parece tão sozinho, tão perdido.

O loiro corou. Ele não sabia que Axel era tão atencioso a ponto de saber essas coisas sobre o rapaz apenas por olhá-lo. Parte do que ele dizia nem o próprio havia reparado.

Podia fazer sentido, mas uma parte de Roxas queria negar, dizer apenas que tudo era uma besteira e a analogia feita não tinha sentido algum. Porém, ele não queria gritar tudo isso para ele e ir embora. O rapaz sabia que aquilo era verdade. Uma verdade que ele sempre se preocupou em esconder.

Percebeu Axel se levantar, e recolher a mochila de seu violão para colocar mais uma vez nas costas.

- Já está ficando tarde, e eu não posso demorar muito. - o ruivo disse ainda olhando para o lago.

Roxas nada fez. Apenas o deixou ir, pois estava perdido demais em pensamentos.

Tudo aquilo parecia mexer com ele de alguma forma. E então ele olhou em volta e percebeu que já estava sozinho. Levantou-se e olhou para os lados à procura do mais velho, porém, este já estava desaparecendo de vista rumo ao sul, onde ficava a saída do parque.

Respirou fundo e começou a correr em direção ao outro. Ele gritou para que Axel o esperasse.

O ruivo apenas parou e ficou olhando o mais novo correr em sua direção.

Ao passar pela trilha calçada, ele não reparou em um patinador que apenas parecia curtir o vento em seu rosto. Roxas acabou por se chocar contra ele, e ambos foram ao chão. Um pouco atordoado, o patinador acabou dizendo para outro para que olhasse por onde anda.

Axel se aproximou e ajudou o loiro a se levantar, enquanto o patinador se afastava para continuar o percurso.

- Você está bem? - o ruivo perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Estou. Só foi apenas um arranhão. - o loiro respondeu ao ver o cotovelo vermelho.

A dupla saiu do parque e caminhou um pouco na direção em que Roxas pegaria o caminho para casa. Ele se virou para o mais velho, que apenas andava um pouco alheio.

- Vai pegar um ônibus para voltar?

- Não. - respondeu despreocupado. - Eu costumo voltar andando.

Axel só podia ser louco. Isso era o que Roxas achava, pois andar até onde eles moravam era cansativo. Era uma média de quatro quilômetros.

- E você aguenta? - o loiro perguntou descrente.

- No início cansa, mas com o tempo você nem sente. Geralmente eu volto com o Demyx, e vamos conversando. Nem sentimos tanto o cansaço. Quer tentar? - o ruivo perguntou ao parar de andar. - Se você se cansar muito facilmente, nós pegamos um ônibus.

Sabendo que não conseguiria convencer o outro do contrário, Roxas suspirou e assentiu.

O silêncio predominou nos primeiros minutos de caminhada.

- Axel, eu pensei naquilo que você me disse agora há pouco lá no lago. - o loiro começou a falar, e sentiu que o outro o encarava. - Você foi a única pessoa que disse como eu realmente sou. Até parece que me conhece de alguma outra vida.

- O dom de um amigo. - ele comentou rindo levemente.

- Como assim? - Roxas perguntou acompanhando a risada dele.

- Tem uma música chamada Gift of a Friend, ou O Dom de um Amigo, e eu posso não gostar de cantora, mas a música retrata bem você, sabe? - o ruivo explicou. - Você só precisa de alguém com quem possa se abrir e te ajudar a guiar por esse caminho.

- Eu acho que nunca ouvi essa música. - o loiro disse pensativo.

- Só ouvi por causa de uma aposta que eu perdi com a Larxene. Eu tive que ver um filme infantil, e nele tinha essa música.

- Que tipo de aposta você faria para ter que ver um filme de crianças?

- Você não vai querer saber. Acredite em mim. - ele disse ao fazer uma cara de desgosto por lembrar do que aconteceu há algumas semanas.

Eles andaram mais um pouco, enquanto conversavam sobre situações na escola, coisas engraçadas e um pouco da vida de cada um.

Roxas percebeu que Axel havia sido uma luz que apareceu em seu sábado. Toda aquela tarde havia sido mais proveitosa do que ele planejara. E várias más impressões sobre o ruivo haviam morrido em apenas uma tarde num parque.

As luzes dos postes já estavam acesos quando o loiro percebeu que já estavam chegando em casa. O ruivo tinha razão. A conversa tinha deixado a dupla tão entretida que nem notara o cansaço. E pela primeira vez ele percebeu que a distância percorrida era menor do que ele imaginava.

- Bem, aquela é a minha casa. - Roxas falou ao seguir para a entrada da residência.

- A minha é ali. - e o ruivo apontou para duas casas depois. - Nos vemos por ai.

- Axel! - o outro o chamou, que se virou para encará-lo. - Somos amigos, né?

- Roxas, o mais importante é: você aceita um amigo? - o mais velho perguntou seriamente e encarava os olhos azuis do garoto.

O loiro não respondeu de imediato. Sempre achou que poderia resolver tudo sozinho. Mas naquela tarde ele descobriu que estava errado. Conheceu Axel. Ou melhor, teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo além da imagem que ele tinha do ruivo na escola. Ele se mostrou uma ótima pessoa. Atenciosa, e não parecia medir esforços para ajudar quem precisasse.

- Aceitaria mais do que tudo. - ele disse timidamente, se esforçando para não corar na frente do outro.

O mais velho sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça do garoto, e deu tapinhas leves. Roxas atreveu a encará-lo, e viu que ele parecia alegre. Não tinha aquele olhar sereno e pensativo que costumava ter.

- Então nós somos amigos sim.

O loiro esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu já vou indo então. - ele disse um pouco mais animado.

- Lembre-se Roxas: você não está sozinho. Sempre que precisar, eu estarei lá. - Axel disse ao acenar para o outro.

O loiro assentiu e se virou para entrar em casa.

Seu jantar foi normal e silencioso com sua família. Por fim, ele deu a bênção a sua mãe e cumprimentou seu pai, e seguiu para o quarto. A tarde que tivera o deixou com sono. Tratou logo de tomar um banho e vestir um pijama. Deitou-se na cama e ficou entregue aos seus devaneios.

Mas de uma coisa Roxas estava certo: ele agora podia acreditar no dom de um amigo de fazer milagres.

_You'll change inside, when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's alright_

_From beginning until end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty in you own_

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

**NA: **E esta é a minha contribuição para o AkuRoku Day =DD Eu espero que todos tenham gostado Esse oneshot foi escrito em uma manhã (é, eu sei, pode me chamar de desocupada xDD), e tentei fazer o melhor que eu pude. Deixem reviews, sejam felizes e Feliz AkuRoku Day!


End file.
